Gossip
by nekompuss
Summary: Jam kosong adalah waktu favorit bagi siswa di penjuru Negara manapun, sementara yang lain berada di luar, di pojok kelas terdapat 3 siswa. Apa yang mereka kerjakan?


Kelas Bitch-sensei siang ini kosong, guru seksi itu sedang ada urusan bersama sang master, Lovro-san. Karasuma-sensei sedang berada di gedung kementerian. Koro-sensei sedang pergi ke salah satu Negara di Asia Tenggara untuk membeli es cendol dan tahu bulat.

Otomatis kelas kosong sampai pelajaran terakhir.

Orang-orang seperti Karma dan Terasaka geng lebih memilih untuk segera pulang. Sementara yang rajin, sebagian ada yang latihan bertarung, sebagian belajar sendiri ke perpustakaan gedung utama.

Sementara itu, ada tiga anak yang berkumpul di pojok kelas.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika Ratu Usil, Miss Deduksi, dan Tuan Sok Ganteng berkumpul?

.

.

 **GOSSIP**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu hanya milik Matsui-sensei semata

Fic ini dibuat dengan gaje oleh nekompuss

Mohon maaf dengan segala kegajean dan kegaringan yang bakal anda temukan di sini. *sungkem*

Lets go!

.

.

"Oh iya, kalian sudah tahu?" Maehara membuka percakapan.

"Kudengar Terasaka masih sangat dimanja oleh keluarganya, bahkan panggilan di rumahnya adalah Ryo-chan loh."Lanjutnya sambil berbisik

"Ry- Ry- Ryo-chan?" Nakamura mencoba menahan tawanya. Bagaimana bisa Terasaka dengan tampang seperti preman pasar memiliki panggilan seimut itu. Ia tidak menemukan satu kecocokanpun di sana.

"Bayangkan jika Karma-kun tahu hal ini, dia pasti semakin sadis mengerjai Takaoka Palsu itu."Fuwa mengegeleng-gelengakan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemarin aku melihat Takebayashi, Terasaka, dan Yoshida masuk ke maid café loooh."

"Hah yang benar?" Gadis inggris itu membelalakan kedua matanya yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh detektif abal itu.

"Kalau Takebayashi aku tidak heran, dia memang otaku garis keras. Aku pernah dilihatkan beberapa koleksinya. Tidak kusangka Terasaka dan Yoshida juga tertarik hal beginian." Laki-laki pirang itu berkomentar.

"Sepertinya Yoshida dipaksa ikut oleh Terasaka." Gumam Fuwa.

"Kasihan…."

…

"Tapi apa kalian tahu? " Perempuan yang memiliki potongan rambut mirip Dora the explorer itu memulai percakapannya.

"Apaan?" Si jidat lebar bertanya dengan keantusiasan yang tinggi.

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihat Asano dan anak bu—maksudku teman-temannya juga masuk ke maid café setelah Takebayashi dan yang lain pulang. Iya, ke maid café!"

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH?" teriakan Nakamura menggetarkan dinding kayu gedung yang sudah tua ini.

Fuwa mengangguk, "Aku punya buktinya." Dia mengeluarkan handphone berwarna perak miliknya. "Diam-diam aku masuk ke café itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Lihat yang aku dapat."

Mulut Maehara dan gadis pirang di sebelahnya menganga lebar, cukup untuk dimasuki segerombol lalat.

Asano Gakushuu berpose malu-malu-mau dengan bando kuping kucing.

"Buawahahahahahahaha." Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan tawa keduanya. Bahkan Fuwa kembali tertawa bersama duo itu.

"Fuwa-chan, aku minta fotonya. Akhirnya kita punya senjata mematikan jika anak lipan itu berani macam-macam dengan kita." Sepasang tanduk muncul di kepala gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Kirim ke grup kelas saja, Fuwa-san." Usul Maehara disambut anggukan mantap oleh Nakamura. Tanpa basa-basi Fuwa langsung menyebarkan foto tersebut ke grup line kelasnya.

.

Fuwa Yuzuki : [IMG_98490] Tuan sempurna dan pelayannya menjelma menjadi kucing imut.

.

Sontak saja grup menjadi ramai dengan komentar-komentar yang menggelitik.

Terasaka Ryoma: Wah kejutan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Ternyata dia hobi ke tempat itu juga.

Takebayashi Kotarou: Wah, kalau begitu lain kali akan ku ajak.

Maehara Hiroto: kau yakin akan mengajaknya?

Akabane Karma: Ajak saja dia, Takebayashi. Kalau dia menolak, ancam saja dengan foto itu. Hahaha, tangkapan yang bagus, Fuwa! (Stiker iblis)

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar dari kelas ini gara-gara foto yang baru saja terposting.

.

.

"Kerja yang bagus, Fuwa-san…"

"Dengan in kita selangkah lebih unggul, hahaha." Kini tanduk itu menyebar ke dua orang lainnya.

.

.

"Hei, kalian belum pulang ternyata?" sapa seseorang yang selalu memakai _wrist band_ merah di tangannya. Sugino memasuki kelas menuju mejanya.

"Belum, kami masih mengobrol seru, mau bergabung?" Ajak Nakamura.

Sugino menggeleng, "Aku ingin berlatih baseball dengan Nagisa di belakang." Tangannya mencari sesuatu di dalam laci meja. Sebuah sarung tangan baseball. "Ya sudah, aku ke belakang dulu ya. Foto yang keren, Fuwa-san!" Tak lama tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Belum ada setengah menit Sugino menghilang, mereka bertiga melanjutkan kegiatannya,

"Wah, Sugino-kun tetap rajin bermain baseball ya…"

"Iya, soalnya dia ingin menjadikan lemparan bolanya sebagai senjata andalan membunuh sensei."

"Wah, sungguh pemuda yang sangat giat, beda dengan teman kita yang satu ini, justru asik bergossip di pojok kelas." Sindiran itu sukses menyindir Maehara, yang dibalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Tapi sayang sekali, kegigihannya dalam baseball tidak sama dengan kegigihannya dalam memenangkan hati Kanzaki-san." Pemuda berambut keemasan meneruskan kembali obrolannya.

"Iya, dia masih sangat takut untuk mendekati Kanzaki-chan. Jangankan untuk berbicara banyak, melihat senyum Kanzaki saja dia sudah bergetar hebat." Nakamura menahan geli mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat Kanzaki menyapa Sugino.

"Dan pada akhirnya Sugino malah lebih sering bersama Nagisa." Timpal Fuwa.

"Iya, mereka berdua sering bersama. Kadang bertiga dengan Karma." Balas si gadis inggris itu.

"Heeee…. Segitiga ya. Fufufufufu…" tawa Fuwa mendadak berubah.

"Tapi sepertinya di segitiga ini pun Sugino harus mengalah, Fuwa-chan…" Temannya itu mulai mengikuti arah pembicaraan Fuwa. Akan tetapi yang diajak bicara menggeleng,

" _No, no, no_ … Bagaimanapun aku tetap melihat kecocokan lebih besar ada di pihak Sugino dan Nagisa."

"Menurutku Karma dengan Nagisa lebih cocok. Memang sih, sebelum Karma kembali masuk kelas, Nagisa dan Sugino selalu bersama. Tapi lihat, setelah kedatangan Karma. Kurasa Karma lebih cocok bersanding dengan lelaki cantik itu." Nakamura bersikeras.

"Tidak, menurutku Suginolah yang tepat untuk Nagisa." Fuwa tidak mau mengalah.

"Ano,,, teman-teman… Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan. Aku tidak mengerti." Maehara yang sedari tadi terlupakan kembali angkat bicara.

"Hohoho, kau tidak akan mengerti ini Maehara-kun. Eh ralat, kau seharusnya mengerti hal ini." Cengiran Ratu Manga semakin lebar.

"Betul sekali Fuwa-chan… Maehara seharusnya mengerti karena dia memiliki Isogai sepanjang waktu." Senyum Nakamura tidak kalah lebar dengan Fuwa. Merasa mulai paham dengan apa yang dua gadis ini bicarakan, Pemuda berdahi lebar ini pun menyuarakan protesnya.

"Enak saja! Aku masih _straight_ ya… Aku masih tertarik dengan wanita. Buktinya banyak wanita-wanita yang mengejarku di luar sana!"

"Tapi buktinya, tidak ada wanita yang bertahan lama denganmu. Sementara Isogai selalu ada bersamamu setiap waktu." Rambut panjang gadis itu bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan pemiliknya.

"Sudahlah, akui saja itu Maehara-kun~~~" sambung teman gadisnya yang satu lagi.

"Kalian berdua hentikan membahas yang tidak jelas seperti itu. _Ore wa homo janai!_ "

"Mengapa kita tidak membahas pasangan lain di kelas ini saja?" lanjut pria satu-satunya di grup ini. Berharap mengakhiri issu MaeIso segera. "Menurut kalian siapa pasangan terbaik di kelas ini?"

"Pilihanku tetap Sugino x Nagisa, dan kau dengan Isogai."

"Kalau aku tetap Karma x Nagisa."

"Teman-teman,,, maksudku pasangan cowok dan cewek. Bukan pasangan hasil imajinasi kalian…" Maehara mulai lelah dengan tingkah kedua temannya ini.

"Hmmm…. Siapa ya? Mungkin Isogai dan Ikemegu. Soalnya sebagai ketua kelas mereka berdua sangat kompak dan sama-sama dapat diandalkan, tapi Isogai kan…."

"Cukup, Fuwa!" Pemuda itu tidak ingin mendengar lanjutannya, "Kalau kau Nakamura-san?"

"Kalau aku sepertinya Nagisa dan Kayano-chan."

"Mengapa?"

"Mereka berdua sama-sama kecil dan tidak berdaya, fufufu… Kalau mereka bersama, aku dan Karma akan mempunyai mainan baru." Tanduk dan ekor iblis kembali mencuat dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau sendiri, Maehara?"

"Aku rasa Karma dengan Okuda-san termasuk pasangan yang unik juga, walaupun aku pribadi tidak ingin mereka bersama."

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Maehara-kun." Kedua gadis di dekatnya mengangguk bersama. Mereka bertiga secara kompak membayangkan bagaimana nasib dunia apabila racun buatan Okuda berada dalam genggaman raja iblis tersebut.

Ketiganya menggeleng serempak.

"Hentikan membayangkan hal itu, aku jadi merinding."

"Tapi selain Karma dengan Okuda, aku punya pasangan favorit yang lain. Chiba dan Hayami-san!"

Nakamura mengangguk lagi, diikuti Fuwa.

"Mereka berdua sangat kompak dan dewasa."

"Cara kerja dan berpikir mereka mirip seorang pro, tidak banyak bicara namun selesai tepat waktu dan tepat target."

"Tapi aku heran bagaimana mereka bisa sekompak itu, padahal aku jarang sekali melihat mereka berbicara satu sama lain." Fuwa bepikir sejenak, kembali mengaktifkan mode detektifnya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya batin mereka telah terkoneksi satu sama lain." Ucapan Nakamura disetujui oleh keduanya.

"Eh, eh, eh, tapi jangan lupa," Maehara memelankan suaranya, sontak kedua gadis itu merapat.

"Di kelas ini juga ada kisah cinta antar dimensi." Mengerti, ketiganya kompak menoleh ke box hitam di dekatnya.

"Aku sering mendapat info kalau hampir tiap malam Takebayashi-kun selalu mengajak Ritsu bicara."

"Aku bahkan pernah mendengar kalau Takebayashi-kun membuat _software_ yang berisi kumpulan baju-baju maid untuk dipakai Ritsu setiap harinya."

"Waaawww,,, romantis sekali mereka." Sang playboy kelas teri mengungkapkan kekagumannya dengan nada sedikit prihatin.

"Memang, kisah cinta dua alam selalu menarik untuk dibahas kapanpun, sepertinya ini layak aku ubah ke dalam manga…"

"Coba saja Fuwa-san, siapa tau kau jadi mangaka terkenal sedunia."

"Hmmm, kira-kira selain kisah beda dimensi, kisah apa lagi yang cocok aku buat manganya?"

"Kisah antara Raja Iblis dan Penyihir? Atau kisah antara dua orang _sniper_?" Maehara memberi saran.

"Bagaimana dengan kisah dua ikemen?" Nakamura _to the point._

"Ahaaaa…. Aku setuju saranmu Nakamura. Tapi siapa yang cocok aku jadikan referensinya?"

"Tentu saja Karma atau Sugino dengan Nagisa, eh tapi Nagisa cantik. Mungkin Maehara dan Isogai lebih cocok."

"Setuj-"

"Kalian kenapa membahas itu lagi sih?" Maehara menepuk dahinya yang lebar itu.

"Baiklah, suatu saat nanti aku akan membuat manga berdasarkan penghuni kelas ini. Kisah cinta terlarang antara dua ikemen—atau justru cinta segitiga, kisah antara sniper professional, dan tentunnya kisah tragis antara dua makhluk berbeda dimensi." Fuwa terkekeh-kekeh membayangkan bagaimana dia nanti akan dikenal di mana-mana.

"Semangat Fuwa! Kami siap menjadi asistenmu!" Kedua temannya memberi dukungan. Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama membayangkan berapa pundi-pundi yang akan mereka raup.

.

"Apanya yang semangat? ? ?" Terdengar suara dari sebelah mereka.

"R…Rrrr.. Ritsu….? Kau mendengarnya? Ku kira kau sedang tidak aktif di sini." Entah mengapa ketiganya merasakan aura berbeda yang dipancarkan oleh teman dua dimensinya. Lebih gelap.

"Kami tahu apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan." Kali ini koor terdengar dari depan pintu. Nagisa, Sugino, Isogai, Kayano, Okuda, Chiba, dan Hayami berbaris dengan pistol di tangan masing-masing.

"Kalian… Kalian bukannya sedang berlatih di luar, kenapa…?" Ketiganya mulai panik.

"Ritsu melaporkan kalian semua kepada kami…" Aura disekitar kelas mulai menghitam, Ritsu telah siaga dengan senjatanya. Mereka kalah jumlah.

"Ma..Maafkan kami…" Ketiganya mencoba kabur, sayang jalan keluar sudah ditutup semua. Serangan peluru bb menyebar ke penjuru kelas.

"Ampuuunnn,,, kami tidak akan menggosipi kalian lagi~~~" Ketiganya berteriak bersama sambil menghindari hujan peluru.

.

.

END

.

.

Waaaah sudah lama tidak mengepost fanfic di sini~~~ Sebenarnya ini cerita lama, tapi belum pernah dipost. So, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu membaca hal yang ga jelas ini~ *kecup satu-satu*

.

Salam ndusel,

nekompuss


End file.
